The invention relates in general to a cutting insert that may be detachably mounted on a tool holder for cutting a workpiece, and in particular to a cutting insert for performing an external or internal turning operation on a workpiece with an asymmetric chip former for superior chip control at depth of cuts lower than the rounded cutting corner of the cutting insert.
In a typical turning operation, the thickness of the chip varies along the cutting corner or nose radius of the cutting insert. At low depths of cut, chip control becomes even more challenging due to narrow and thin chips.